1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to commode apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child commode seat apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the accommodation and toilet training of small children.
2. Description of the prior Art
Various commode seat constructions are utilized in the prior art for use with children, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,279 to Block wherein a child's training seat is mounted interiorly of a commode lid utilizing a splash shield mounted thereto.
U S. Pat. No. 4,777,672 to Gebhard, et al. wherein a child's toilet apparatus of unitary construction utilizes a splash shield member secured thereto
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,514 to Landsberger sets forth a superimposed toilet seat to include mounting to a conventional toilet seat structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved child commode seat apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the training and proper orientation of a child in the use of a toilet structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.